Pazu Pan
Cast Peter Pan: Pazu (Laputa Castle in the Sky) Extra with Pazu: Wreck-It Ralph Tinker Bell: Krystal (Starfox) Extra with Krystal: Fox McCloud (Starfox), Toon Link, and Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) (In a blue tanktop, light blue knee-length skirt, and orange high-heeled sandals) Extra with Elise: Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky) John Darling: Davis Motomiya (Digimon Season 2) Michael Darling: Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) Extras with Davis and Lilo: Veemon (Digimon), Marlene Wallace (Final Fantasy VII), Nani Pelekai, David Kaweena, Pleakley, Jumba Jookiba, and Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) Nana Darling: Angel (Lilo and Stitch) (She goes with them) Babysitters: Gantu, Reuben (Lilo and Stitch), Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde (Zootopia) (They go with them) Mary Darling: Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) George Darling: Barret Wallace (Final Fantasy VII) Captain Hook: Syndrome (The Incredibles) Extra with Syndrome: Infinite (Sonic Forces) (He won't be scared of King Gator, despite getting bitten by him) Mr. Smee: Ruggedo the Nome King (Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz) Extras with Ruggedo: Tiny Tiger and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: King Gator (All Dogs go to Heaven) Syndrome and Infinite's pet: Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) (He won't fight back against King Gator) Lost Boys: Ed, Double D/Edd, Eddy, Rolf, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles “Tails” Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat, Froggy, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf, Sticks the Badger (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), and Popple (Mario and Luigi series) Tiger Lily: Starfire (Teen Titans) Extra with Starfire: Robin (Teen Titans) Indian Chief: Bowser (Super Mario Bros.; As a good guy) Indians: Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg, Raven (Teen Titans), and Good Video Game Characters Mermaids: Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Cinderella (Cinderella (1950)), Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Anna (Frozen), Rapunzel (Tangled), Mulan, Merida (Brave), and Jasmine (Aladdin) (They'll treat Elise and Sheeta nicely) Pirates: Slade (Teen Titans), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Ruber (Quest for Camelot), Shan Yu (Mulan), Professor Callahan/Yokai (Big Hero 6), Hunter J (Pokemon), Shere Khan, Kaa (The Jungle Book (1967)), Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.), Ratigan, Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), and Jasper and Horace Baddun (101 Dalmatians (1961)) (Kaa, Drake, Randall, and Ratigan can be seduced and can temporarily fall in love with Judy Hopps in Princess Leia's slave outfit) Pirate who gets killed off: Moray Wilk (OC anthro eel character) (He'll get eaten by Rudy as punishment for calling Syndrome a Firefish, due to his tall red hair, and Infinite a Virtualfish) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Wallace Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meet Pazu Pan and Wreck-It Ralph/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Syndrome, Admiral Infinite, their Pirates, and King Gator/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Cul-De-Sac Kids, Mobians, and Bean Creature/Krystal Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Video Game Characters and Teen Titans Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Starfire and Robin Chapter 7: Syndrome and Infinite's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: What Makes a Hero Brave/Syndrome and Infinite Trick Krystal Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Syndrome, Infinite, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Pazu Pan Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Pazu Pan Version) Extra: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate Version) (Pazu Pan Version) For sequel: Pazu Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For series: Pazu Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Pazu Pan 3: The Pirate King of Neverland Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes